One waky slumber party
by DJ Kurama
Summary: dude it's a slumber party with the Inu gang


Michiru and Haruka do not appear in the fourth season, Sailormoon SuperS, except for twice. The first is in the SuperS TV Special. Here, Michiru and Haruka are at a hotel, only Haruka's sick in bed. At the beginning of the episode, there's a ventriloquist with an evil dummy talking about how they're "starving" but will soon feast. In the hotel dining room, Michiru drinks wine while listening to a ventriloquist telling a story about a bottle with everyone's feelings inside; the bottle was owned by an evil sorcerer, but since no one wanted to break the bottle, everyone fell under the sorcerer's spell. Michiru leaves, with the ventriloquist watching her, and she returns to their room (double beds by the way) to find Haruka flirting with the maid, saying how she's so lucky to have a pretty girl waiting on her. Michiru slams the door shut, startling them both (they both have very guilty looks on their faces), and Michiru says she'll take over from here as the maid creeps out. Haruka nervously greets Michiru, who gives her a "look", before commenting that Haruka's feeling better, though Haruka tries to deny that, then asks if Michiru has discovered anything. Michiru, looking as if she knows full well Haruka's trying to get out of trouble, says she does feel an evil prescence, where upon Haruka apologizes for being sick at an inconvenient time; Michiru tells her she wouldn't be an inconvenience if she would just stay in bed like she ought (ie. not flirting with the hired help...) Returning to the subject at hand, Michiru explains to Haruka that she can't really identify the evil prescence, as it's different from the Death Busters. Haruka wonders if something is threatening Earth again. Meanwhile, the dummy has been watching them and is excited about its find; the ventriloquist comments that it's not good for Haruka and Michiru to try to hide their true identities, and that they must be the "feast" the dummy has been expecting. The maid walks into the dining hall to see all the people lying around, their energies having been drained, and she screams. The ventriloquist then turns on her. Michiru, in the meantime, is on the balcony watching the scene; she turns suddenly as she feels an ominous prescense behind her (as the viewers have seen a hand reaching towards Michiru) and finds the maid. The maid apologizes for startling Michiru and says that it's rather cold out, so maybe she should go inside; Michiru smiles and turns, saying she's fine, then turns again in time to see the maid reaching for her throat. The maid giggles hysterically, the Dead Moon Circus symbol on her forehead, as she strangles Michiru; Michiru finally knocks her in the groin, causing her to pass out. She sees the symbol on the maid's forehead and wonders what's going on when she hears Haruka screaming. She transforms into Sailorneptune. Haruka's being held captive against the wall by purple.. uh, tentacles (uh huh... k...) She tries to reach for her henshin stick, but it falls; the dummy then starts to suck up her energy and eat it. Haruka faints. Neptune then appears on the balcony, introducing herself, and telling them to let Haruka go. They refuse, as Haruka's energy tastes so good; Neptune then challenges them. The ventriloquist explains to her that she can't harm him, as the dummy possesses a bottle that contains all the shadows of the world inside it; if broken, the shadows will be released and attack their owners. Neptune's kind of pissed about this, then says he could be lying, and he counters that she can't know otherwise. The ventriloquist is quite confident, and he turns to allow the dummy to suck up more of Haruka's energy, when Neptune uses a "Deep Submerge" on them, causing the bottle to break. The ventriloquist, stunned, asks how she knew he was bluffing, and then she says, "Oh, were you lying?" Even more stunned, he demands to know what kind of heroine she is, and she retorts that "A world without Haruka is hardly one worth saving." Haruka's released from her confines, and she falls to the bed; she then gets up, transforms, and is about to attack the ventriloquist, when Neptune interjects that the dummy is the one behind it all. Uranus grins, crackling her knuckles, and as the dummy runs away in horror, she "World Shaking"s it, and it's destroyed. The ventriloquist "wakes up" to see the damage around him, not knowing where he is. Haruka and Michiru are sitting against their car overlooking the ocean; Haruka's holding the piece of the puppet with the Dead Moon symbol on it, and asks if this is the new enemy. Michiru smiles and says that "they" will take care of it (the Inners), and Haruka agrees. 


End file.
